


stay on your knees

by WattStalf



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kink Meme, PWP, Rimming, for just a bit, leg worship, very very mildly dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Kiran doesn't mind being the one on her knees.





	stay on your knees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Birdschach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/gifts).



> Another porn drabble, for a prompt that wanting Narcian getting rimmed by Kiran. Threw in some leg worship because it's basically based in the same contuinity as birdschach's leg worship fic.

She’s always on her knees for him lately. Now that they’ve finally established her “place”, as he likes to put it, she isn’t at all hesitant to get right to it. Kiran knows that this isn’t _really_ her place, but Narcian certainly gets into it, and sometimes she isn’t sure if he still remembers that this is all just a game to her. Whatever the case, it’s fun, and she appreciates the time they take together, and she always happily finds herself on her knees.

His goddamn legs might be her only weakness, and she’s glad that he has enough weaknesses to exploit that allow her to be able to get so close to them, and behave so strangely, without any question. Because she knows that her behavior is a bit strange, but he wouldn’t question anything from her simply because she’s the one he answers to, and he would never question someone treating him with such _reverence_ \- even if it is all just part of a game.

Lately, they’ve taken to doing it in front of a mirror. She has a nice, full-length one, that he stands in front of, so that he can watch the faces he makes- faces that Kiran adores- while she clings to his legs, kissing and running her tongue along them until her own pleasure mounts. Normally, as she starts to get more into it, she’ll give in and pleasure herself, and at some point, she’ll suck him off, but she continues to drag things out today.

She moves behind him, gripping the fronts of his thighs while she pays ample attention to the back, loving the shape of them even more from this angle. He hasn’t said anything about the change of pace yet, but he still seems to be enjoying himself as she nuzzles her face against the back of his leg, kissing and nipping lightly, moving up and up, waiting for him to notice when she doesn’t stop.

“What are you…ah?!” By the time he speaks up, she’s already there, forcing his thighs apart and burying her face in his ass with a content moan. “What do you think you’re- what are you- d-don’t!”

His voice reaches such a high pitch as he protests, but Kiran ignores that. She can only imagine the look of horrified surprise on his face, the unsureness in his eyes as he starts to give in to a pleasure that he certainly wasn’t expecting. That’s what he must be feeling as she presses her tongue inside of him, and he lets out a sound that is something like a squeal. Yes, he’s going to love this, no matter how strange he may find the whole concept.

She hasn’t been able to keep any part of her off of him since they met, practically, and now that she’s essentially laid claim to his legs, it’s time to pursue new territory, and an ass like his just begs to be eaten. 

Narcian squirms and writhes, and moans so very pathetically, and she traces her tongue along, squeezing her own thighs together as if she could get off from that alone. Well, perhaps she could, if she had the concentration to waste on positioning herself and moving _just right_ , but she has Narcian to concern herself with, and the fact that he’s positively melting, that he certainly won’t take much more work.

Is he looking at himself in the mirror? Watching himself grow redder and redder, his mouth hanging open, his eyes perhaps rolling back as he loses the ability to fight back against his own desires? When she reaches around and takes his cock in her hand, and he gasps desperately, is he watching the shifts in his expression? She certainly hopes he is, since she would give anything to be able to watch him like this. Such is the price of being the one on her knees, she supposes.

The poor thing can barely hold up with so much stimulation, and he’s trembling helplessly as she finishes him off. His final moan is so pathetic that she would probably laugh if she weren’t so busy, and he stumbles forward, grabbing at the edges of the mirror to steady himself as he nearly loses his balance. There’s no denying who really held the power in that situation, and even if she’s the one on her knees, she thinks she’s made a point to him.

She’ll likely catch hell from him for this, and he’ll bitch and moan about how _that_ was never part of their arrangement, but she knows him by now, and she knows he’ll come back for more. He always does.


End file.
